mythdrannorfandomcom-20200214-history
Custom Domains
The following Domains are offered on Myth Drannor, in addition to the standard NWN domains. In order to use them, you will need to take your first level of cleric in game (i.e. At second level or above), as they won't work with the character creator. ---- Chaos Domain Domain Spells: Misdirection (1) Chromatic Orb (2) Freedom of Movement (3) Confusion (4) Prismatic Spray (7) Freedom (9) Clerics of the Chaos domain cover a wide range of beliefs and motives, ranging from those who value individualism and freedom, to those who relish in anarchy and slaughter where only the strong survive. Others still hold faith in sheer chance, randomness, and uncertainty. Though there is some similarity to the domain of Luck, Clerics of the Chaos Domain focus more on freedom and chance (for good or ill), rather than influencing deliberate results out of that chance. Deities: Aerdrie Faenya, Angharradh, Anhur, Baghtru, Beshaba, Corellon Larethian, Cyric, Deep Sashelas, Dugmaren Brightmantle, Eilistraee, Erevan Ilesere, Fenmarel Mestarine, Finder Wyvernspur, Garagos, Ghaunadaur, Gruumsh, Haela Brightaxe, Hanali Celanil, Kiaransalee, Labelas Enoreth, Lliira, Lolth, Lurue, Malar, Nephthys, Rillifane Rallathil, Sehanine Moonbow, Selûne, Selvetarm, Sharess, Shargaas, Sharindlar, Shaundakul, Shevarash, Solonor Thelandira, Sune, Talona, Talos, Tempus, Thard Harr, Tymora, Umberlee, Urdlen, Uthgar, Valkur, Vhaeraun. Charm Domain Domain Spells: Eagles Splendour (1) Charm Person (2) Emotion: Courage (4) Charm Monster (5) Insanity (7) Greater Eagles Splendour (8) Dominate Monster (9) Clerics of the Charm domain are masters of persuasion, whether oral or written. They are among the most popular of clergy, able to quickly make friends of strangers and wield subtle or overt influence, rapidly ingratiating themselves into any sort of social situation. Deities: Eilistraee, Finder Wyvernspur, Gargauth, Hanali Celanil, Lliira, Milil, Oghma, Sharess, Sharindlar, Sheela Peryrol, Sune Darkness Domain Domain Spells: Darkness (1) Blindness and Deafness (2) Death Armour (4) Shades (7) Power Word: Blind (8.) Power Word: Kill (9) Clerics of the Darkness domain are intimately associated with darkness and shadow in all its forms. Rather than fearing the dark, they embrace it, and revel in its secrecy and power. Though not necessarily evil, most such priests and priestesses who embrace darkness will inevitably succumb to the sinister whispers of eldritch secrets and powers that lurk within the hidden depths of the darkest night. Deities: Lolth, Mask, Set, Shar, Shargaas Drow Domain Domain Spells: Darkfire (2) Clairaudience/Clairvoyance (3) Greater Dispelling (5) Word of Faith (6) Greater Planar Ally (7) Gate (8) Clerics of the Drow domain are the foremost priests and priestesses of the dark elves. Though serving the greatly disparate members of the Dark Seldarine, all are in tune with powers and ways that are distinctly Drow in their nature. Deities: Eilistraee, Ghaunadaur, Kiaransalee, Lolth, Selvetarm, Vhaeraun Dwarf Domain Domain Spells: Endurance (1) Glyph of Warding (2) Greater Magic Weapon (3) Stonehold (6) Protection from Spells (7) Elemental Swarm (Earth Elemental only) (9) Clerics of the Dwarf Domain are the foremost priests and priestesses of the Dwarven Pantheon, also known as the Morndinsamman. Even those who are considered outcasts or outsiders still retain something that is uniquely dwarven in their powers, and it is they who are the keepers of the greatest rites and rituals of dwarvenkind. Deities: Abbathor, Berronar Truesilver, Clangeddin, Deep Duerra, Dugmaren Brightmantle, Dumathoin, Gorm Gulthyn, Haela Brightaxe, Laduguer, Marthammor Duin, Moradin, Sharindlar, Thard Harr, Vergadain. Elf Domain Domain Spells: True Strike (1) Cat's Grace (2) One with the Land (3) Sunburst (7) Treant/Shambler Swarm (9) Clerics of the Elf Domain are primarily associated with Elvenkind and the Seldarine. They are closely attuned to the great elven forests, and are among the primary priests and priestesses of the elven people. Deities: Aerdrie Faenya, Angharradh, Corellon Larethian, Deep Sashelas, Eilistraee, Erevan Ilesere, Fenmarel Mestarine, Hanali Celanil, Labelas Enoreth, Rillifane Rallathil, Sehanine Moonbow, Shevarash, Solonor Thelandira. Law Domain Domain Spells: Hold Person (1) Rigid Thinking (3) Hold Monster (5) Impervious Sanctity of the Mind (6) Mass Hold Monster (8) Imprisonment (9) Clerics of the Law domain are both the keepers of law and legal traditions, as well as its enforcers at times. Though some uphold the law for the betterment of others and for society as a whole, some seek to twist it to their own ill-gotten goals, while others yet uphold the law simply for its own sake. No matter what their reasons, though, they work within its confines, sometimes twisting intent and meaning, but never outright breaking. Deities: Arvoreen, Azuth, Bane, Berronar Truesilver, Clangeddin, Cyrrollalee, Deep Duerra, Gaerdal Ironhand, Gargauth, Garl Glittergold, Gorm Gulthyn, Helm, Hoar, Horus-Re, Ilmater, Jergal, Kelemvor, Laduguer, Loviatar, Moradin, Nobanion, Osiris, Red Knight, Savras, Set, Siamorphe, Tiamat, Torm, Tyr, Ulutiu, Urogalan, Yondalla. Moon Domain Domain Spells: Faerie Fire (1) Moon Blade (3) Emotion: Hope (4) Baleful Polymorph (6) Moonfire (8) Clerics of the Moon domain command power over moonlight and all things affected by the cycles of the moon, such as Lycanthropes. Deities: Eilistraee, Malar, Sehanine Moonbow, Selûne, Hathor, Sharindlar Suffering Domain Domain Spells: Endurance (1) Bestow Curse (2) Enervation (4) Harm (5) Feeblemind (6) Horrid Wilting (9) Clerics of the Suffering Domain are in tune with all the ways that sentient (and even nonsentient) creatures can suffer. They are equally adept at inflicting suffering upon others, as they are in learning to endure greater and greater levels of pain and suffering themselves. Though most focus more on bringing suffering to others, some priests and priestesses of this domain focus instead on alleviating the suffering of others, aiding them to endure, or to learn to deal with their pain. Deities: Ilmater, Jergal, Kossuth, Loviatar, Talona, Yurtrus * See Also: Domains Category:Spells Category:Custom Content